


Smile Again

by ShellSea12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't own this story, M/M, from tumblr, only put it here to down load it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellSea12/pseuds/ShellSea12





	1. Prologue

Smile again / Prologue

Summary: One Direction is a world famous band and one day Louis’ sister wins a meet and greet with them. Louis is a mute boy who gets bullied and no one really cares about him. As the boys visit they meet Louis and his family and fall in love with the broken boy. Will they be able to fix him?

 

Louis POV

Are you sure that you are on the right page? You really want to know something about me? I’m surprised because no one ever cared about me. Well I’ll tell you about myself then.

My name is Louis William Tomlinson. I’m eighteen years old and I’m just like everyone else. At least that’s what my family tells me but I know that it’s not true because I’m different.

Not different as in being crazy or something even though people keep saying this to me. I’m not crazy I just have a problem. I can’t speak.

I never could and doctors say I never will. People treat me like I’m a freak but I’m not. It wasn’t my choice to be born mute. I didn’t decide if I wanted to be mute or not it just happened.

As I grew up my life was okay. I had my parents who were helping me a lot and I also had a friend. His name was Stan. Stan accepted me. He didn’t mind if I couldn’t talk to him because as long as I nodded or shook my head he always knew what I wanted or needed.

Stan and I went to school together. We were best friends. We were soul mates. I talked to him even though he couldn’t hear me. He could read me like a book. If I was sad he would know it and comfort me, if I was happy he would laugh along with me.

My parents loved the fact that I was a happy kid. I smiled the whole day and my parents were happy that I had a friend like Stan. 

Time passed and then one day my life changed. I remember this day like it was yesterday. I was ten years old and spent the day with my best friend as he told me that he would move away.

I was desperate. In all those years I never cared about other kids because I knew Stan would always be by my side.

Well I guess I was wrong.

So it happened that a week later I said goodbye to my best friend. It was the most horrible day in my entire life. It was more than leaving my best friend. It was my brother who was leaving me.

Stan promised he would write and visit me but it’s not that easy if you move to the other side of the world because your dad got a job there. I never received a letter and I couldn’t write because I didn’t know his address. I still don’t.

Everything went bad afterwards. My classmates used to make fun of me and I didn’t fit it. No one accepted me and they all said nasty things to me. I came home crying nearly every day but didn’t tell my mother. She was busy with taking care of my sisters so I did the one thing I’m perfect in.

I got silent. I know this sounds funny right? How can a mute boy get silent? I barely laughed anymore, I didn’t even smile; I spent hours sitting in my room watching the kids playing on the street.

The feeling of loneliness grew bigger and bigger and it didn’t change as I started with high school. Instead of getting better everything got worse. The kids are mean, really mean. They use to bully me all the time. I can’t remember how often I get pushed into my locker or beat up. It’s like a daily routine. It’s not a good day if you don’t hurt Louis William Tomlinson either physically or psychically.

I’m the perfect punching bag because I can’t defend myself. I can try to fight them but most of the time it’s five of them against me so I don’t have a chance against them.

I can’t scream for help so all I do is to curl into a ball and let them kick me until they get bored or I pass out.

See that’s my life. It’s nothing special I would say. My family is always there for me but even they don’t know what’s going on. No one knows because no one cares that much about me to ask how I’m doing.

I got used to it but sometimes I just wish that someone would come and save me but until then I can’t do anything than living in this hell.


	2. Chapter 1

LOUIS POV

Beep Beep Beep

The annoying beeping sound of my alarm clock wakes me up and I just want to turn around and sleep for a little while longer but I know that I have to go to school.

I honestly don’t know why because I don’t see the point of going there. Why would I go to the place where I get bullied and treated like shit? Well I just have to because no one knows what’s going on. It’s actually really strange that my parents don’t know about the beatings and the bullying but I can’t tell them.

I slowly crawl out of bed and wince as my ribs protest. Yesterday has been a bad day. Kevin and his gang kicked me in the ribs until I passed out.

As I lift my shirt I see that my side is badly bruised. Black and purple bruises have formed overnight and I have to be careful today because I don’t want them to break if I get pushed into a locker again.

After a hot shower I look into the mirror and all I see is a person I don’t remember. My eyes look dull and sad and my smile looks different like years before even though no one realizes this.

I get dressed and walk downstairs where my sisters and my parents are already waiting for me.

 

“Louis” the twins shout and hug my legs tightly. I love my sisters so much that it hurts. Daisy and Phoebe are eight years old and always want to play with me. They don’t care that I can’t talk to them because they already know sign language.

My other sister’s name is Felicite but she wants to be called Fizzy. She is fourteen and stuck in puberty right now. She is moody most of the time so I avoid being around her.

And then we have Charlotte but she wants to be called Lottie. Lottie is nearly sixteen and a huge fan of this boy band called One Direction. Her room is full of posters and merchandise and her biggest dream is to meet them one day.

“Morning” I sign and sit down to eat some waffles even though I’m not very hungry.

The twins are babbling about a school play and I barely pay attention. If I have to go my mum will tell me so no need to listen right now.

After we finished breakfast I walk into my room to grab my books before walking out of the house after saying goodbye to everyone.

Mum usually drives to twins to school and Lottie and Fizzy walk on their own. It was raining as I walk along the streets to school but I don’t care. I don’t know why but rain always calms me down.

 

“Hey mute boy” someone calls from behind and I cringe.

‘Here we go again’ I think to myself and suddenly I’m pushed to the ground.

“I was talking to you!” Kevin spats and kicks me into the stomach.

Tears start to form in my eyes but I try hard not to cry because it only makes things worse.

Another kick in my stomach and I feel bile rising up in my throat. Before I can do anything I throw up all over the sidewalk. See? That’s why I don’t like eating breakfast.

“That’s disgusting” Kevin says and I hear the clicking sound of a camera. Now he took another picture of me. Another picture which he’ll send to everyone in school. It’s something he really likes to do. All the time when they beat me up someone takes a picture or sometimes they eyen film it because it’s so much fun to watch Louis Tomlinson getting beat up because he can’t call for help and no one would come anyway.

“I’ll see you later mute boy” he mocks and kicks me again before he walks away.

 

Tears are running down my cheeks now as I lay there on the ground, next to my vomit, rain pouring on me.

Why can’t this stop? Why can’t they stop? I’ve never done anything to deserve this and it gets harder everyday to pretend that everything is fine when it’s not. I’m broken but no one sees it. I’m alone but no one cares. I’m just Louis Tomlinson, the crazy, mute boy who is nothing but a waste of space.

After a few minutes – my clothes are soaked by now – I get up and walk to school. The lesson started a few minutes ago and I don’t want to go into the classroom yet. I walk over to my locker where I have some spare clothes because it’s always good to have them for situations like this.

 

I walk into class after the first lesson and luckily no one really pays attention as I sit down in the back of the classroom.

The day passes slowly and I’m not paying attention because I still feel sick and my ribs are hurting.

After the day is over I try to get out of school as fast as possible but it seems like Kevin and the other boys have different plans for me.

“Not so fast” he growls, grabs my arm roughly and pushes me against the wall.

‘Get off me. Please let me go’ I beg in my mind but no word leaves my mouth.

 

“So mutie I need some money. Can I get some money from you?” he asks and I stare at him in shock.

Money? How am I going to explain to my parents that all the money they gave to me for buying lunch is gone?

“Do you have money?” Kevin asks angrily and punches me in the face after I don’t answer.

I nod slowly and pull my wallet out of my bag. I hand it to him with shaky hands and Kevin smiles as he sees the money and takes it out.

“Thank you love” he smirks and runs his hand over my cheek causing me to shake even more “Don’t tell anyone”

“Oh I forget you can’t tell anyone because you can’t talk” he grins and punches me one more time before they all leave me alone.

Can someone please come and put me out of this misery? I don’t want to do this anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

I stand there and look after Kevin and his friends who walk away with my money. Mum gave 20 pounds to me for buying lunch. I guess I won’t have lunch this week then. Maybe it’s better because if I don’t have money they can’t take it.

My cheek hurts and I’m sure a bruise is already forming. Great. How am I going to explain this? I’m not the person who gets into a fight so I need to think about a good story.

I slowly walk back home, not wanting to face my mum. Don’t get me wrong I do love her but she is always worried about me and as soon as I get home she asks so many questions about my day and then the twins want to play with me while I just want to crawl into my bed.

It’s nearly four pm as I walk into our house. I can hear mum cooking in the kitchen, the twins shouting at each other again and Lottie and Fizzy are watching Tv. I close the door behind me and walk into the kitchen to say hi to my mum.

„Oh Louis babe“ she smiles as he hears me and gasps as she turns around and looks at me.

 

„What happened to your face?“ she asks and rushes over to me, takes my head in her hand and exams the bruise.

„Charles wanted to catch the ball and accidentally punched me“ I sign and smile a little bit because I’m proud of this lie.

„I’ll get some ice for you“ she says and grabs some peas from the fridge which she presses on my cheek.

I flinch a little bit first but after the pain goes away I sign Thank you and go up to my room.

My body is aching and I still feel sick from the beating I got this morning.

 

I want to sleep but I still have some homework to do so I sit down on my bed and put my books out. I always work really hard on my homework because that’s the only thing I can do. The teachers never ask me a question because I can’t answer so the only way to get good grades is with doing homework.

I try to focus on my homework but I can’t concentrate because the twins are yelling downstairs and my mind is racing. I think about my life, school, Stan and about the fact that no one cares about me. I wonder if this is going to change one day?

“Louis it’s time for dinner” my mother yells from downstairs and as I look at my watch I realize that I’ve been sitting here for nearly two hours, thinking about my life.

 

I slowly got up and walk downstairs where my whole family is already waiting. Lottie gasps as she sees my bruised cheek but I tell her that I’m fine and she drops the subject quickly.

“I entered a competition today. You can win a meet and greet with One Direction” Lottie suddenly says and I roll my eyes because I’m really annoyed of this band. She always talks about these boys and their music is playing the whole day so I kind of know all the songs.

“That’s nice. Maybe you’ll win” mum says and smiles as she sees how excited Lottie is.

“This would be so amazing!” she cheers and I don’t listen anymore.

The whole week passes really slowly and I can’t wait for the weekend to arrive. Kevin and his gang still beat me every day and they always want money but I don’t have money that I can give to them.

 

“MUM! MUM!” Lottie yells on Friday night as she runs into the living room where I’m currently playing Jenga with the twins.

“Charlotte I always told you that you’re not allowed to scream. What’s up?” Mum asks and I can’t help but chuckle.

“I won! I won the competition and won the meet and greet with One Direction” she sputters and it looks like she won’t stop talking soon.

I don’t really care about the conversation anymore and continue to play with Phoebe and Daisy until I hear my mother scream.

“WHAT?” she yells and I quickly walk over to the kitchen where she is standing, staring at Lottie with big eyes.

“Isn’t that amazing?” my sister smiles and I ask what’s wrong but no one pays attention to me.

“You got to be kidding me young lady” mum says in a stern voice but Lottie shakes her head.

 

“No I’m not. I won a week with One Direction. They are staying at our place for a week” she says and my mouth opens in shock.

One Direction, this world famous boy band is coming to our house? They are coming to stay with us for a week?

“When are they going to arrive?” mum asks and Lottie runs over to hug her because she just allowed them to come.

 

“On Sunday” my little sister smiles and both mum and I look at each other in shock.

Sunday is in two days. This is going to be a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 3

After Mum calms down about a world famous boy band coming to visit us for a week and Lottie stops screaming I go to my room because I just want to rest. My ribs are aching from today’s beating and everything just hurts.

I am going to meet One Direction. Four famous boys are coming to our place and they are just a little bit older than me.

Maybe we can become friends? Well no, forget this. Why would they want to become friends with me, the weirdo, the freak, the mute boy.

Everyone always makes sure that I remember those things and I do believe that they are right. I’m just a waste of space.

I used to tell myself that this isn’t true but now I do believe it because it is true that no one cares about me. I’ll never find a girlfriend because it’s embarrassing if you can’t talk. If you can’t talk you are a freak and that’s it. You’re nothing.

Everyone always makes this clear so that’s what it is, that’s what you are then.

I walk over to the bathroom as a few tears start to roll down my cheeks. It’s always hard to think about my life because sometimes I just want to end it but I try to get these dark thoughts out of my mind. I can’t do this to my family. They are the only reason why I’m still alive.

 

As I look into the mirror I see someone I don’t remember. There is this boy who looks like me but deep inside he’s someone else. He’s broken and hurt, he wants to cry and scream but no one knows this side of the boy.

My eyes are dull and not shining like they used too. I’m the only one who knows what’s going on. A sob escapes my mouth while I look through the cupboards to find my only friend.

After I finally found it I sit down, roll up my sleeves and look at the scars on my arm. I never wanted to do this to myself but it kind of just happened one day.

 

*

“You are nothing. Just a stupid fag who’s too dumb to speak” spats Kevin and kicks me again.

“Why don’t you do us a favour and kill yourself? It would make things so much easier!” says one of the other boys and kicks me again.

I lie on the cold, hard ground surrounded by my own blood and think about it. Maybe they are right. Maybe it’s the best way for all of us. If I kill myself no one can hurt me again.

They all laugh as they leave the bathroom and I cry and cry until I don’t have any tears left. I feel so weak and pathetic as I get up and wince at the pain that’s running through my body.

 

I wipe the blood of my nose with my sleeve and stand up slowly, holding onto the sink for support.

I don’t even bother to look into the mirror because I know how I look. My shirt is bloody and torn, my eyes are red from all the crying and my hair is full of spit and other disgusting things.

As I walk out of the bathroom I don’t even bother to look at the notes that are hanging on everyone’s locker and everywhere in school.

I know what they wrote and don’t want to read this again.

 

Louis is a stupid faggot!

Go and kill yourself!

Doesn’t even bother to apology! Oh I forgot he can’t!

 

The janitor smiles sadly at me as I limp over the hallways while he gets these notes down. I’m used to all of this but it still hurts every time.

As I get home I realize that mum is shopping with the girls and I’m at home alone. I walk up to my room, the words of my bullies still haunting me.

‘Why don’t you do us a favour and kill yourself?’

Well why don’t I?

 

I walk into the bathroom and look through the cupboard until I find a razorblade. I roll up my sleeves and decide to get rid of the pain.

The first cut hurts really badly but it also feels so good. Tears are blurring my vision as I cut a few more times; each cut is a little bit deeper and longer and I feel free.

It feels like all the pain inside of me is gone as I cut a few more times and watch the blood running down my arm

*

So here I am now; sitting on the bathroom floor, staring at my arms looking at my new best friend, hoping for a miracle to get me out of this disaster.

I’m not as strong as everyone thinks I am. I try to stay strong but I’m slowly breaking and fading into darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

The weekend passed way too fast. On Saturday mum drags me to the store and I have to clean my room because One Direction or going to stay at our house for a week.

I don’t know who’s more nervous. Mum or Lottie. She cleaned her room, put new posters on the walls and I had to stop her as she wanted to put a camera into the guest room. Teenage girls today are clearly freaks.

I really don’t care about these boys coming to our place. They aren’t going to talk to me anyway.

I’m a weirdo, a freak, a person with a lot of issues and problems. I get bullied, I self-harm, I can’t speak and I barely smile so tell me: Who wants to become friends with a broken boy like me?

No one, you got it.

It is already Saturday night as I lie in bed and think about tomorrow. I tell myself to stay calm because just like I said before I’m not going to become their friend but something inside of me tell me that this whole week is going to change my life.

*

I wake up early on Sunday morning because Lottie is screaming downstairs. I look at the clock and groan as I see that it’s only 7 o’clock. They are supposed to arrive in five hours so how I going to survive until then?

I get up and walk downstairs, still yawning.

“LOUIS!” the twins yell and run over to me, hugging my legs tightly. I smile at them and kiss both of them on the cheek before I turn to Lottie who is talking like a waterfall.

“Shut up Lots!” I sign and she just rolls her eyes.

She hates the nick name and I only use it when she annoys me.

“I’m too excited” she claims and takes another sip from her One Direction cup.

That another thing we had to do yesterday. I think we bought all the One Direction Merchandise we could find in Doncaster; cups, towels, bracelets, posters and a lot more things.

“Okay I want you all to go to your rooms now. I don’t need you running around here while I clean up and start to cook!” Mum tells after we are done with breakfast and I can’t help but smile a little bit.

She is so nervous I can see it in her eyes.

*

I don’t mind going to my room but it turns out that the twins are bored while Lottie and Fizzy are fan girling together.

“Louis” they whine as they walk into my room.

“We are bored” Daisy sighs and I don’t know what to do with them. I’m not in the mood to play hide and seek because it’s annoying and I’m too old to play games like that.

“Why don’t you color? You can make a picture for the boys” I suggest and they seem to like the idea.

The quickly get their pans and a piece of paper and start coloring happily, lying on their stomachs in my room.

I try to concentrate on my homework but Lottie and Fizzy who a still fan girling next door and the twins coloring happily on my floor make it really hard and slowly I get mad at One Direction.

Why did Lottie have to win this competition? I have no idea what’s going to happen when I go to school on Monday. I’m sure Lottie already told everyone and posted it on Facebook and Twitter and everywhere so people in my school pretty sure know about the whole thing.

*

Time seems to pass slower as ever but finally the doorbell rings. I never heard Lottie and Fizzy scream like this as they run down the stairs and the twins are quickly following behind, their pictures in their hands.

I walk down the stairs slowly and see mum open the door. My heart nearly stops as I look at the four boys who are standing there. I’ve seen photos and posters of them but I never realized that they look so hot.

‘You’re not gay’ I tell myself but still can’t stop staring.

“Hi we’re One Direction” the guy with curly hairs says and holds his hand out “I’m Harry”

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Jay, this is Daisy, Phoebe, Fizzy and Lottie” mum says and introduces the girl who are all standing there looking at the boys with big eyes.

“You have curls” Daisy giggles and Harry nods. He bents down and smiles as she hands him the picture she drew earlier.

“This is beautiful. Thank you very much!” Harry says with a smile and laughs even more as Daisy puts her arms around his neck and hugs him.

The other boys quickly introduce themselves too and all of my sisters are attached to one of the boys now. Harry is holding Daisy, while Phoebe is in the Niall’s arms.

Fizzy is hugging Zayn who is her favorite while Lottie is talking excitedly with Liam who even looks like he’s interested.

Green eyes suddenly meet mine and I realize that they have seen me. I’ve been standing on top of the stairs all the time but now they saw me.

“Who are you?” Harry asks and mum quickly answers.

“This is Louis. He’s mute so he can’t talk” she explains.

Green eyes meet mine again and for a few seconds the time seems to stand still. I just stand there and look at those beautiful boys who are going to spend the next few days at our place and there is it again; this feeling that this week is going to change my life forever.


	6. Chapter 5

Green eyes meet mine again and for a few seconds the time seems to stand still. I just stand there and look at those beautiful boys who are going to spend the next few days at our place and there is it again; this feeling that this week is going to change my life forever.

“Hey Louis it’s nice to meet you” Harry says friendly and smiles at me while I just stare back at him.

I can’t wink, can I? How crazy would this look? Standing on the stairs and winking to one of the most famous people in England. I also can’t walk down and hug them like the girls did because well I’m eighteen years old and I’m a guy so this would be even stranger.

So I just stand there and stare down at those four boys who are all looking at me. I wonder why they still smile at me.

“Louis why don’t you come downstairs?” mum asks and breaks the awkward silence.

I don’t know what to do. My brain wants to go to my room and hide there because the boys are so pretty and they look so nice but no way, I’m not gay! My body decides otherwise and I walk down the stairs to join everyone else.

“Are you okay?” Mum signs and eyes me carefully and I just nod and get embarrassed as Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall look between me and mum stunned by the way we just talked to each other.

“How old are you?” Liam asks and l can tell that he’s not sure if it’s okay to ask me something since I can’t answer him.

“He’s eighteen” mum answers for me and I’m happy as Lottie steps in.

“I’ll show you around” she says and the boys just nod and follow her as he leads them upstairs to show them our house.

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” mum asks again as they are all gone and I just nod again because I don’t want to talk about this whole situation right now.

I walk back into my room and sit down on my bed, burying my head in my hands. How am I going to survive this week?

*

I sit in my room and listen to some crappy music on the radio as someone knocks on my door. I look up and see Liam.

“May I come in?” he asks friendly and I nod.

He smiles and walks into my room, looking around before sitting down next to me.

“So I just wanted to say hi to you again. You didn’t look too comfortable down there” he says and my cheeks turn red.

“Don’t worry that’s okay” he quickly reassures me before he continues to say:” I think you already know but I’m Liam. It’s really nice to be here. You have a really nice family!”

I look up and give him a small smile before I grab a pencil and a piece of paper.

It’s nice to meet you

I write and hand the paper to him.

“It’s nice to meet you too” Liam answers with a smile.

“Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?” Liam asks and I frown.

There is nothing to say about me. I’m a worthless piece of shit, a weirdo, a freak. That’s all I can say about me but I have this feeling that he wouldn’t be too happy if I say this to him.

I shake my head and sigh in relief as the door to my bedroom opens again and mum walks in.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but the girls were hungry so I made something to eat and wanted to ask if you want to join” she says and both Liam and I get up and walk downstairs.

*

Harry’s POV

As Liam and the mysterious boy come downstairs I can’t help but stare at him. He is so beautiful but something about him looks sad. He kind of looks broken but doesn’t want anyone to know.

I continue to look at him until his eyes meet mine and I give him a smile. He barely smiles back and concentrates on eating while I try to communicate with Daisy and Phoebe who have been attached to me since we arrived.

“Do you girls like school” I ask them and they both nod in excitement.

“I’m the best in reading” one of them – I don’t know who’s who – tells me.

“No I’m better than you!” the other girl says and pouts and I can’t help but laugh.

I never had a younger sister or brother but I always wished I had one. I only have an older sister, Gemma who I love with all my heart but I always wanted to be a big brother.

The Tomlinson family is really nice and I’m glad that we live here. The girls aren’t crazy fans who just want to take pictures and introduce us to their friends. They are all friendly and nice and funny and I know that this week is going to be really nice.

I don’t know a lot about the mysterious boy sitting next to Liam but this is going to change because I want to know him better.

“Niall slow down!” Zayn says sternly and we all laugh as we look at the Irish boy who is nearly finished with his pizza.

“I’m hungry and it tastes amazing!” he defends himself and its Daddy Direction who smiles apologetically at Jay.

*

We spend the rest of the day playing some games, singing, watching TV and having fun. It’s already late when I and the boys are sitting in the living room talking to Jay.

“You have a really nice family” Zayn tells her and she smiles.

“Thank you. It’s nice to have you here.”

“It’s nice that you cook so well” Niall says and we all laugh because he’s only thinking about food. He was worried as we agreed to do this competition because what If we wouldn’t get enough to eat?

“Can I ask you something?” Liam asks slowly and Jay nods.

“Why doesn’t Louis smile? He looks kind of sad and I’m wondering why” he explains and Jay stiffens in her seat before she sighs and I see a single tear roll down his cheek.

“I.. I don’t know” she stutters, her voice thick with tears “He doesn’t talk to me very often. He used to laugh and smile the whole day but something changed and I don’t know what it is. Last week he came home with a bruise on his cheek and told me that one of his friends punched him by accident but I don’t believe him. He never brings friends home or goes to them. He’s just sitting in his room.”

After Jay said those words Liam pulls her into his arms where she cries and I make a promise to myself.

I’m going to fix Louis no matter what!


	7. Chapter 6

Harry’s POV

After our talk with Jay my mind is racing. I wonder why Louis stopped smiling because he has a really nice smile and people should see it more often. What is the reason that he stopped to be happy? His mother doesn’t know what’s going on and I can tell that she’s scared to lose him.

Louis is her only son and she loves him so much, I can tell but it’s not easy for her. What if he gets bullied or has some serious problems? I really want to help Louis so I decide to go to his room before going to sleep.

I knock on the door and wait for an answer but then I realize that he can’t answer me so I open the door and peak my head into the room.

There is still light on so he’s not sleeping yet. Louis looks at me with big eyes as I walk into the room. He’s already lying in bed probably ready to go to sleep because he has to get up in the morning.

“I hope I don’t bother you” I say and smile at him.

Louis just stares at me and shakes his head after a few seconds.

“I feel like I didn’t really introduce myself. I’m Harry” I say and look at him. He’s just sitting there looking at me with his big blue eyes and I don’t know what he’s thinking. Does he think that I’m weird? Am I annoying him?

I never had contact with people who are mute so I can’t read his body language. He’s just sitting there staring at his blanket and I don’t know what to do. Should I just leave the room?

“I guess you want me to leave” I say and slowly got up but stop as he grabs my wrist and shakes his head. I look at him confused but sit down again and watch him as he takes a piece of paper and a pen and writes something on it.

He hands it to me and gives me a small smile.

I’m Louis!

It’s not that kind of a message I expected because I know who he is but he probably also knows who I am and I just introduced myself again to get a reason to talk to them mysterious boy. Something about him fascinates me and something about him makes me want to get to know him better. He’s definitely hurting and I want to make him feel better.

I don’t know what to say so I just sit there for a few more minutes until he yawns and I look at the clock. It’s past eleven and I think that he should get some sleep now so I say good night and leave the room even though I don’t want to.

*

LOUIS POV

As soon as the door is closed a smile appears on my face. I just can’t believe his. Harry freakin Styles just walked into my room. He was sitting on my bed talking to me, the weirdo, the freak and he even smiled at me.

I’m slowly starting to think that it wasn’t so bad that Lottie won that competition. I like these boys because they don’t judge me or look at me like I’m a freak. They just accept me and really want to talk to me.

My heart is beating rapidly inside my chest because I’m still nervous. You just don’t lie in bed and then a world famous popstar walks into your room.

I sigh as I realize that I have to go to school tomorrow. I don’t want to go there as in ever again. I hate this place. I’d rather sit at home, listen to music or spend the day with One Direction while they are here.

I doubt that Lottie is going to school and I’m sure that mum’s not going to work because she doesn’t want to leave them themselves.

Maybe I can act like I’m sick and stay at home? What’s the point of going to school anyway? People treat me like shit, they don’t want me there and I don’t want them to be around me because they are just going to hurt me so why do I still have to go to school?

Life would be a lot easier if I haven’t go to school. But what would I do then? I don’t like to think about the future because all I can see is a lonely man sitting in a house all by himself because he doesn’t have friends and he doesn’t have a family.

Who’s going to have a family with a mute person? How am I supposed to find love? When someone talks to me I can hear them but I can’t answer. I can answer with sign language but as soon as I do this people look at me shocked and walk away.

There is no way that I’m going to have a great future. I swear sometimes I wonder why I’m still alive. Why do I have to go through all this pain every day? Why did this happen to me? Will I ever find love?

Just tell me and put me out of my misery.

I went through so much shit already don’t you think I deserve to be happy?

Its past midnight as I close my eyes and fall asleep scared about tomorrow because I know that people are going to hurt me again. They always do so there won’t be a difference tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

Smile again / Chapter seven

imageSummary: One Direction is a world famous band and one day Louis’ sister wins a meet and greet with them. Louis is a mute boy who gets bullied and no one really cares about him. As the boys visit they meet Louis and his family and fall in love with the broken boy. Will they be able to fix him?

TRIGGER WARNING: BULLYING, SELF-HARM

Masterpost

I wake up as my alarm clock beeps and groan because l really don’t want to get up. It’s Monday and it’s time for school but I really don’t want to go there. I don’t want to see Kevin and the other bullies. I don’t want them to make fun of me but I know that I have to go.

I get out of bed and walk into my bathroom. I splash cold water on my face as an attempt to wake up completely. I don’t even bother to look at myself through the mirror because I know how I look.

I’m ugly and fat, my eyes are dull and lifeless and my smile isn’t there anymore. I don’t smile because I don’t have a reason to smile.

After I put a long sleeve shirt on to make sure that my cuts stay hidden I walk downstairs.

 

“But muuuum” I hear Lottie whine as I walk into the kitchen and see my sister glaring angrily at mum.

“No Charlotte! You’re going to go to school today! You can’t skip the whole week just because you want to. You’ll be home in a few hours and then you can spend time with the boys” says mum sternly and I turn around as i hear someone walking into the kitchen.

It’s Zayn, the beautiful raven haired boy. He smiles at me and I wave back awkwardly and my cheeks turn bright red.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Niall wants to know if there are some more pancakes”

 

Mum’s face softens and she smiles at Zayn before handing me a plate full of pancakes.

“Louis please take them to the living room and eat some too.”

I nod and follow Zayn back into the living room. My heart is beating rapidly against my chest and I feel nervous as I walk into the room and see the boys sitting there eating breakfast.

“Foood” Niall yells as I put the plate down and I can’t help but smile.

Two bodies bump into like and as I look down I see Daisy and Phoebe hugging my legs.

 

“Morning Lou” Phoebe smiles and I place a kiss on her cheek before she sits down next to Harry again.

“I hate her” Lottie says as she walks back into the room and sits down next to me.

“What’s going on?” I sign and she just rolls her eyes.

“I’m not allowed to stay at home today. We have guests and Mum’s not going to work but I have to go to school. I want to spend time with One Direction” she huffs and it’s Harry, beautiful Harry, who is the first one to speak.

“Your mother is right Lottie. You can’t stay at home but as soon as you get home we can spend time together” he says and Lottie doesn’t look too happy but nods anyways.

 

*

“Hey mute boy” someone yells and a few seconds later I’m pushed into a locker. My back connects with the lock and pain runs through my body.

“Too weak to fight” Kevin mocks and punches me in the ribs making me groan in pain.

 

Stop this! Please just stop!

A kick into my stomach, another punch into my face and I feel dizzy. I can hear them laughing but I don’t pay attention while I try to catch my breath.

“You are worthless. You are nothing. You don’t have friends and no one will ever love you” Kevin says and they walk away while tears run down my cheeks.

I can feel the bruise forming on my back as I slowly walk out of the school. The day was over anyway.

I walk a lot slower than normally because it hurts so badly but then I stand in front of the house. My tears have dried but there’s probably a bruise on my face so I have to lie to mum again.

 

“Louis is that you?” she yells from the kitchen and I know that I can’t hide so I take my shoes off and round the corner.

She gasps in shock and Harry who is standing next to her also looks shocked. He lets go of the knife he’s holding and probably searches for ice while mum rushes over to me and looks at the bruise.

“What happened?” she asks but I only shake my head. I can’t tell her what happened. I can’t tell her that I’m just a stupid, worthless freak and that people hurt me because of it.

“Louis please you have to tell me” she pleads and a tear rolls down her cheeks. Harry comes back and hands me some ice.

I take it and run to my room because I can’t face mum right now. She’s crying just because of me. I cause her so much pain and I know that she doesn’t deserve it at all.

 

She’s one of the most amazing people I know and I’m just a worthless piece of shit. I’m not the perfect son she probably always wished for. I’m nothing but a waste of space.

Tears are blurring my vision as I run to the bathroom and search for my best friend. As soon as I hold the razorblade between my fingers I roll up my sleeves and place it on my arm like I always do.

I stop thinking and just feel the pain as I leave a New Cut on my skin. Even though it hurts I feel numb and it feels so good to do this.

I’m so deep in thought and concentrating on cutting that I don’t hear as someone walks into my room. All I hear is a girlish scream and as I turn around and look into emerald green eyes that belong to Harry.

“What are you doing?” he says and that’s when I let go.


	9. Chapter 8

„What are you doing?“ he asks and that’s when I let go.

Suddenly I can’t hide the emotions anymore and burst into tears. Harry stands in the doorway and looks shocked while I sob and look at my bleeding arms but then suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around my body and Harry whispering sweet things into my ear.

“It’s alright. You’re okay. Shh calm down. Take a deep breathe. Everything’s going to be alright” he whispers and pulls me even closer while I continue to sob into his shirt.

Harry’s soft hands reach for the blade that I’m still holding in my hand and I let go of it so that he can take it.

“I need to take care of your wounds okay?” Harry asks with a sweet voice and I only nod.

Suddenly I feel tired. I feel like all the energy has left me and there is nothing left. I’m nothing but a waste of space, a burden, a broken boy but the thought that someone is still trying to help me warms my heart.

I’m used to being the mute boy, the weirdo, the freak and I never thought that someone like Harry the famous guy from the famous boy band would be the one to probably save me one day.

“Why don’t we go over to our room and then we can bandage your wounds and talk while you lie down?” he suggest and I want to say no because I can also lie down here in my own room and I don’t want to talk about what’s happening but I can’t speak and so he does what he wants.

Harry helps me up and rolls my sleeves down knowing that it wouldn’t be good if the girls or mum saw them.

He peeks his head out of my room and looks if he can see someone in the hallway but luckily no one is here and so he drags me over to the room that he shares with the other three boys.

Harry doesn’t bother to knock. He pushed the door open and I see Niall, Liam and Zayn sitting in the room playing with their mobile phones and Niall is playing the guitar.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks as he sees the tear streaks on my cheek and the bruise on my face that Kevin caused by hitting me.

I start to tremble because I’m in a room with four guys that I barely know but they already know more about me than my own family does. Harry wraps his arm around my waist and squeezes it softly before saying:” No one is going to hurt you. We all want to help.”

“I caught him while he was self-harming” the curly haired boy explains and I can see Niall’s face lose his colour. He looks at me shocked, swallows hard and then walks over to where Harry and I are standing.

“Why don’t you sit down?” he asks softly and I can see the sadness in his blue eyes.

“I need you to get a first aid kit” Harry says to Zayn who nods and disappears into the bathroom while Harry sits down on my left and rolls my sleeves up again.

“I’m going to wrap your arms up okay?” Liam asks as Zayn hands him the first aid kit and kneels down in front of me.

The boys are all whispering sweet things into my ear and Liam is gentle while he wraps my arms. No one is asking me questions even though I know that they want answers. After Liam is done I yawn and rest my head on Niall’s shoulder before closing my eyes.

Liam lies down on the other side of me while Harry rests his head on my chest and Niall sits down next to my feet and starts playing the guitar while the boys start to sing softly.

 

When you try your best but you don’t succeed   
When you get what you want but not what you need   
When you feel so tired but you can’t sleep   
Stuck in reverse 

And the tears come streaming down your face   
When you lose something you can’t replace   
When you love someone but it goes to waste   
Could it be worse? 

Lights will guide you home   
And ignite your bones   
And I will try to fix you

*Zayn’s POV*

It doesn’t take long for Louis to fall asleep and once he is sleeping peacefully the boys and I look at each other and all I can see in their eyes is pain.

No one understands what’s going on. How can Louis do this to himself? He’s such a beautiful young boy and neither I nor the boys care about the fact that he can’t speak.

Not being able to speak doesn’t make you ugly or something like that. He is who he is no matter if he can talk or not.

I’m not sure what happened to him but according to the bruise on his cheek and the fact that he went to school this morning I assume that some people in his school did this to him.

I can tell by the look on Liam’s face that he’s thinking the same and that he is currently thinking about the abuse he received when he was still in school. Kids used to make fun of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

I honestly think it’s wrong to make fun of other people. Louis didn’t chose to be mute and I guess it’s not that easy but the boys and I are going to make sure that he’s smiling again because no one deserves to be in so much pain.


	10. Chapter 9

Niall’s POV

We watch Louis sleep and don’t say a word not wanting to wake him up. He has been through so much and needs to rest now. We stay quiet and just look at the broken boy lying in our bed. I can’t imagine having a life like he has.

I can’t imagine being mute. For me talking and singing are so important and Louis can’t do this. He can’t tell someone about his problems without writing them down or telling in sign language but no everyone understands it. I think it’s frustrating not being able to say what you want.

No matter what it doesn’t matter to me or one of the boys. It doesn’t matter that Louis is mute and it wouldn’t matter if he were blind, deaf nor had another disability. He is who he is and no one should make fun of him.

There are so many people out there who get bullied in school for being different but the truth is that they aren’t different. They are just different because other people think they are. There’s nothing wrong with being mute. It is what it is but it doesn’t make Louis less a human than other people.

We lie there for about an hour wrapped up in our thoughts as Louis wakes up. He looks around confused but then remembers what happened and tears start to form in his eyes.

“Don’t be ashamed” I quickly reassure him and pull him into my arm while Harry rubs his back and Zayn and Liam hold his hands.

“Do you want to talk?” Zayn asks gently and to my surprise Louis nods.

Harry quickly gets up and gets a sheet of paper and a pen for him to write on.

“Why do you do this?” I ask and he looks at me with his sad, blue eyes before he starts writing.

He starts writing something then looks at it and starts writing something else. His handwriting is kind of messy but sweet and after a few minutes he is finished and hands the piece of paper to me.

It’s not easy being the weirdo, the freak. I should be used to it by now, I know, but I’m not. It still hurts every single day to listen to other people laughing about me saying that I’ll never find a girlfriend and that no one loves me.

They laugh at me, they destroy my homework, they eat my lunch, the hurt me and that’s my way of letting go. I can’t talk to mum about this because she wouldn’t understand so that’s all I can do.

I don’t even notice the tears that are running down my cheeks until someone wipes them away gently and as I look up I see Louis wiping them away smiling slightly at me.

“You have to tell your mum” I hear Daddy Direction say and even though I know that Liam is right I hate seeing Louis upset.

He shakes his head and hides his face in Harry’s shirt. Harry quickly wraps his arms around the crying boy and tries his best to comfort him.

“We’ll go with you” Harry says reassuringly and Louis looks at all of us for a few seconds before he nods weakly.

*

Louis POV

I don’t even know what to say.

“Hey mum by the way I’m hurting myself”

No, I can’t say this. I have to explain everything to her but I don’t want to make her cry again. I know that I’m a failure and a burden to her and she has enough going on in her life without me so I can’t do this to her.

The boys seem to notice my inner struggle and this time it’s Zayn who wraps his arms around my waist.

“Don’t be scared” he whispers into my ear and then pulls me off the bed. A large hand wraps around my own and as I look to my left I see Harry smiling at me and can’t help but feel safe. These boys make me feel special and so that’s the least I can do to show them that I’m thankful.

We walk out of the room and make our way downstairs as I see Lottie running up the stairs yelling at the boys.

“There you are. I missed you the whole day. Can we play something or maybe go out for a little bit?” she asks and doesn’t even look at me because otherwise she’d have seen the tear streaks on my cheeks.

“We have to talk to your mum about something else first but I promise we can do whatever you want as soon as we are done. Just wait in your room, okay?” Zayn says and Lottie doesn’t look happy but nods anyway.

“Okay come on now” Liam says and we walk into the living room where mum is sitting on the couch drinking some tea.

“Mrs. Tomlinson?” Harry asks politely and mum quickly turns to face us all. I can feel her eyes on me and don’t want to look at her at all. I don’t want to see the sadness in her eyes.

“What’s going on boys?” she asks and we all walk over and sit down on the other couch. Harry is rubbing my back while I start to sign something but it’s like you’re talking way too quick and no one understand and so mum doesn’t get what I’m signing.

“Slow down a little bit please” she says and I look at Liam before I roll up the sleeves of my shirt and reveal the bandages that the boys wrapped around my arms.

“What’s this? What happened?” mum asks shocked and a single tear rolls down my cheek as I sign: I’m self-harming.


	11. Chapter 10

Smile Again / Chapter ten

Summary: One Direction is a world famous band and one day Louis’ sister wins a meet and greet with them. Louis is a mute boy who gets bullied and no one really cares about him. As the boys visit they meet Louis and his family and fall in love with the broken boy. Will they be able to fix him?

TRIGGER WARNING: BULLYING, SELF-HARM

Trailer

Masterpost

 

Harry’s POV

I watch as Jay’s eyes widen in shock and tears start to form in her eyes. She’s staring at the bandages on Louis’ wrists and I can’t image how she must be feeling now. She just found out that her son is hurting himself.

“Why?” she chokes out and looks back to Louis who is also crying now so I rub his back while Zayn whispers sweet things into his ear to calm him down.

Louis sings something that I can’t understand because I can’t read sign language and then he quickly gets up and runs upstairs leaving me, the boys and Jay behind.

“What did he just say?” Niall asks and my hearts breaks a little bit more as I watch the woman in from of me break down.

“I’m sorry for being such a burden” Jay repeats the words and Liam sits down next to her and pulls her into his arms as another tears rolls down his cheek.

“Why?” she sobs. “Why do they do this to my baby?”

It’s a question that no one can answer. I don’t know why other teenagers are so mean to Louis and so don’t know the other boys or anyone else.

People have always been cruel to others, especially if they are different. I think that’s also the reason why I and the boys have to deal with hate a lot. People are jealous because we’re living our dreams and they don’t.

Louis is a normal teenage boy. He’s not a freak for not being able to talk. He is who he is and I for my part think that he’s perfect. He’s sweet and cares about other people. I can tell that he loves his sisters and his mother a lot and that he never wants to let anyone down.

He is a beautiful boy and other people shouldn’t judge him for being mute.

“I know this is hard for you right now” Liam says and rubs Jay’s back gently as her cries get a little bit louder.

“Why can’t he be deaf? He wouldn’t have to hear all those angry words then” she says and it’s actually sad to hear all the pain in her voice as she speaks.

“I’m going to see if Louis is alright” I say and stand up. Niall quickly follows me and I can see that his eyes are also shining with tears.

We don’t say anything as we leave the living room but I grab his hand and we walk back upstairs to Louis’ room.

*

LOUIS POV

I can just sit here and see mum breaking apart. I probably just shattered her world. How would you feel if your child told you that it’s hurting himself?

Right, you wouldn’t be happy either. I also wouldn’t be happy and that’s why I have to leave.

I quickly stand up and rush up the stairs back into my room where I collapse on my bed and cry. I cry and cry and don’t even want to think about mum crying downstairs. It’s my entire fault that she’s crying now. I ruined her day or actually her life. I’m nothing but a failure and a burden and I’m craving for the feeling of the blade running over my skin, tearing it open.

“Louis?” I hear someone say from outside of my room and I can tell by the Irish accent that it’s Niall who’s knocking on my door.

I don’t want him to come in, I don’t want him to pity me and I don’t want him to help me. There is nothing that he can do to help me. Six days and the boys will be gone. Six days until everything will be back to normal and I’ll be stuck in this nightmare again.

Now that mum knows thing are probably getting worse because I know that she wants to help but talking with the bullies won’t help at all.

The door opens and I see Niall and Harry looking in. They both look worried and quickly walk over to me, wrapping their arms around me making me feel like a five year old boy who need comfort.

I don’t know but I feel safe when I’m around those boys. They calm me down and maybe they really care about me?

“Louis your mum is worried about you” Niall says and I bury me head into Harry’s shirt showing Niall that I don’t want to talk about this right now.

“We’re going to help you get through this. You don’t have to do this alone!” Harry promises and for a second I feel a little bit of hope. Maybe there’s still a chance for me. Maybe I can get better but no matter what even if I get over my self-harming problem I still can’t fight against the bullies.

They can do whatever they want with me and I can’t scream or do anything to tell them to stop.

Suddenly the door opens again and Liam, Zayn and my mum walk in. I can see the tear tracks on her face and feel bad as she smiles at me sadly.

“Oh baby” she says and walks over to me, pulling me into her arms.

It’s the moment where I break down completely. I cry and sob until my eyes feel sore and I feel like I can’t cry anymore. All the pain is gone now and I only feel like a broken boy who was finally allowed to show himself to the world.

“I’m not disappointed love and I don’t think that you are a burden. You are my son, my baby and this will never change. I’m so sorry that you have to go through this but I promise that things are going to stop. We all want to help you. We want to see you smile again” she says and for the first time in a long time I smile at her and this smile feels like it’s not fake.

I’m going to smile again with the help of my friends and family.


	12. Chapter 11

If you are able to see you can’t imagine living without your sight. If you are able to walk you can’t imagine living without using being able to use your legs. If you are able to hear you can’t imagine living without hearing anything and if you are able to talk you can’t imagine being mute.

When people see someone stuck in a wheelchair and think about what would be if they were sitting in one, they don’t think about the little things that make life so much harder. They don’t think that it’s hard or even impossible for someone to do things on his or her own because they can’t imagine how it feels when you’re not able to move your legs.  
Louis Tomlinson isn’t stuck in a wheelchair but he knows a lot about living without being able to talk. A lot of people brush it off and say that he can write on a board or use sign language but that’s not so easy.

It’s hard when you can’t tell a joke or mutter a comment during the lesson without writing it down. It’s hard when you’re not able to call for help. Louis can’t even ask an old man if he can help him with carrying his bags and people always tell him that he is rude when he doesn’t talk to the friendly people in shops who are always offering help. 

*

Louis is currently crying in his mother’s arms and Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry don’t want to leave them but they know that they should because right now Louis and his mother need a little bit of time to work things out.

The four of them leave the room silently and walk over to their own room where Niall and Harry break down completely and Liam and Zayn quickly wrap their arms around their younger boyfriends and start whispering sweet things into their ears as an attempt to calm them down.

“Why are people doing this?” Harry cries into Liam’s shirt.

It’s hard to understand for the teenage boy. He is one of those people who don’t think that someone would be so mean to cause something. He always thinks that everyone is nice and friendly and actually often gets hurt himself.

One day whilst they were in New York he invited some of his old friends from school he had met there to a club. They celebrated and had fun, took photos and on the next day he found the pictures all over the internet with nasty comments from his supposed to be “friends”.

It’s something that no one can really explain. Why do people change so much that we feel like we’ve never known them? Why do people say cruel things to others? Why do people think its okay to assault someone? 

It’s not okay at all and Harry hates to see someone like Louis hurt. Louis is one of the nicest eighteen year old boys he’s ever met. He can’t remember meeting someone so friendly in his own way. Of course Louis can’t talk and so he can’t say stupid comments like a lot of people do. A lot of time people just say some bad words without thinking and that’s something Louis can’t do but he’s still one of the nicest boys they’ve ever met.

Niall feels sick when he thinks about Louis hurting himself. He can’t imagine doing this to him. He can’t imagine being so broken that you think it’s the only reason to get rid of the pain. He can’t imagine the feeling of a blade on his skin and the pain that this thing can cause. A razorblade can destroy your life completely and a lot of people don’t think about it when they start self-harming.

“We need to help him,” Liam says and the other boys quickly agree but they don’t know what to do. How can you fix someone who is so broken? You can’t just hold him in your arms and tell him that everything is going to be alright.

It takes so much longer to help someone to get over this. Self-harm is an addiction and you can’t just stop on day. It takes weeks or maybe even months and the boys know that. They also know that they won’t be here for such a long time. Only a few more days and then they have to hit the road again.

They’re going on tour soon but right now Zayn only feels bad when he thinks about leaving Louis. Of course he has his mother to help him through but Zayn has a feeling that Louis needs more than his mother. He needs other people around him, needs to learn what it means to be accepted and needs someone to be around him all day.

“But how? We’re going to leave in a few days,” Niall says and wipes a few tears from his face.

“I want to stay with him!” Harry suddenly says with a strong voice and the other three boys look at him confused.

“Harry you know that you can’t”, Liam tells his boyfriend who just shrugs.

“It’s either me staying here with him or him coming with us. I won’t let him get through this alone and I really want him to get better!”

“Hazza we all want him to get better but it’s not our thing to do. He has a family, a mother and four amazing sisters and they’ll help him. I’m not saying that I don’t like the idea but we have to talk to Jay first. If it’s okay with her then we can start thinking about the rest,” the daddy of the band says and Harry wants to argue but closes his mouth again. There is nothing else to say because Liam is right and he knows it.

“Alright so let’s go now. There are four girls who are waiting for us and their big brother might also need some distraction!”

And so the four boys left their room to start their new mission: Make Louis feel better!


	13. Chapter 12

Liam knocks on Louis‘ door before he walks in. He sees that Jay and her son are still cuddling on the bed and look at her apologetically.

“Sorry to disturb. I just wanted to say that we’re going out with the girls and wanted to ask if you two want to join us,” he says and Jay smiles at him before looking at Louis who only shakes his head.  
“I think we’ll stay here today. Have fun and be home around six,” she tells Liam who nods before leaving the room again. When he turns around on the hallway he sees Harry standing behind him, looking at him with big eyes.

“He’s staying here,” the daddy of the band says and ruffles Harry’s hair when he sees that the younger boy looks upset.

A few minutes later the four boys leave the house with Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy to go for a walk. Lottie is talking to Liam about who knows what while Daisy walks along the street singing and the boys can’t help but smile. They are really happy about meeting the Tomlinson’s because they are such a nice family. The girls are friendly and not so crazy like some of their fans and it’s fun to spend some time with them.

“Do you want to get some ice cream?” Niall asks and of course the girls nod their head and so they walk into the ice cream parlor and take a seat at a table in the back.

“Where is Lou?” Phoebe asks when she looks around and notices that her brother isn’t there.

“He didn’t feel too well,” Zayn replies quickly knowing that he can’t tell the girls what really happened.

“He probably had a fight with Kevin again,” Lottie says and shrugs. She doesn’t seem to be too interested in her brother’s life but Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn are and so they need to know if there is something the teenager knows.

“Why would he?” Niall asks and looks at the blonde girl.

“I heard something at school about Kevin being mean to him. People talk and some said something about my brother being bullied by this boy,” she explains and for some reason Liam feels happy to now know a name of the person that it bothering his friend. A small smile appears on his face when he thinks about Louis being his friend.

The boy knows that he hasn’t even known for two days but still feels like Louis is someone important to him. He actually knows more about him than his own family does.

*

When they all get back to the house after having a nice afternoon the girls are all smiling and run over to their mother to tell her how much fun they had. Jay sits down and listens but doesn’t miss to send a big smile to the boys that are standing in the doorway.

Someone taps Niall on the shoulder and when he turns around he sees Louis standing behind him. He looks a lot better than before, the tear streaks have dried and his eyes aren’t red anymore.

The teenager hands a piece of paper over to the blond boy who takes it and can’t help but smile when he sees it.

Thank you for making them happy

“You’re very welcome,” he replies and pulls Louis into a quick hug that the boy accepts happily.

Louis still can’t understand why the boys actually seem to like him. He’s nothing but a burden, a weirdo, a freak. Or at least that is what people call him. He can’t remember the last time he felt safe around someone and even though Louis knows that the boys are known worldwide he feels like they actually care about him.

*

It all goes downhill for the boy the next day. Even though his mother knows about him self-harming and his problems at school he still has to go to school and Louis is terrified. He doesn’t want to get beat up by Kevin and the other boys again but Louis knows that he can’t defend himself.

He can’t yell at them to stop or maybe even say something rude to them. He can’t just stay and take the abuse or risk getting hurt by them and Louis doesn’t want any of this to happen. He wants to stay at home and spend the day with Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn but his mother won’t let him and so he finds himself standing in the hallway, grabbing his bag with shaky fingers.

“If anything happens give us a call,” Zayn says as he watches Louis getting ready to go.

“Ouch,” he cries out when someone slaps him on the head and turns around to see that it was Harry. “What was that for?”

“Calling a mute boy to give you a call?” Harry asks with his eyebrows raised and Zayn covers his mouth before he turns back around to Louis who is actually grinning.

“Send us a text then,” he replies and Louis nods before walking out of the house, hoping that today is going to be a good day for him.

*

Louis’ hopes are destroyed as soon as he walks into his school. He can hear people whispering, some of them are even pointing at him and Louis already feels like he wants to cry.

“Hey there freak boy,” he hears someone say behind him and when the teenager turns around he’s not surprised to see Kevin and his gang standing there.

“You know it’s not nice when you don’t reply,” the other boy mocks “But maybe you’re too famous now to talk to us.”

Cruel laughter echoed across the hallway and tears start to form in Louis’ eyes but he won’t let them slip. He knows that he can’t show weakness now or otherwise they are going to make everything even worse.

“I think we’ll just give you a tip, Tomlinson. No one likes you! You are worthless! You’re a freak!”

When everyone who was standing around started repeating the words louder and louder Louis couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. All he could hear where the taunts coming from people he hadn’t even seen before.

Tears are running down Louis’ face when he looks at all the people calling him names and soon he falls to the floor, crying knowing that things have to change soon.


	14. Chapter 13

Louis continues to lie on the floor, tears running down his face. He can hear the sound of cameras clicking and then Kevin kneels down in front of him.

“We’re not done yet,” he says and pulls Louis up by his arm. When Louis looks around he notices that no one is watching anymore – not than anyone would’ve helped him anyway- and so he can do nothing else than trying to get out of Kevin’s grip because he can already feel the bruise forming on his arm where the other boy is holding him.  
“Are you really stupid enough to think that anyone cares about you?” Kevin asks and Louis doesn’t reply.

He wants to scream when he realizes that his bully is taking him to the bathroom, a place where he has been hurt too many times already. Of course he knows what is coming now. Zac, one of Kevins’ friends is going to push his head into the toilet bowl while Kevin will film the entire thing and then upload it on Youtube, Facebook or any other side.

“Do you have anything to say before he go diving?” the other boy mocks and Louis tries really hard to stop crying because he knows that things will only get worse then.

Of course Kevin and Zac are stronger than him and so it’s easy for them to push Louis down in front of the toilet. He feels Zac grabbing a fistful of his hair and then feels his head being pushed down.

The eighteen-year old boy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before Kevin flushes and soon he feels the water run over his face. Louis tries to breathe and he also tries to fight but it’s impossible to fight off Zac who is still holding his face down into the cold water.

They do it two more times until the boys decide that it’s time to let Louis go and the teenager slumps down the wall once he can move again and lets the water drip onto the floor around him.

“Such a beautiful boy you are now,” Kevin laughs and then pulls something out of his bag that Louis can’t see at first. “I thought that maybe peanut butter will make you feel prettier.”

Kevin opens a box with two breads smeared with peanut butter and doesn’t hesitate to smear it into Louis’ wet hair. Of course he takes another picture and then the boys leave the room laughing leaving a now sobbing Louis behind.

Louis doesn’t know how long he has been sitting there when an idea comes to his mind. With shaky hands he pulls out his mobile phone and sends a text to Zayn, hoping that they would come and save him.

*

Liam, Niall, Harry and Zayn are sitting in the living room, watching some random TV-Show. They actually really like having some time off to watch TV and do nothing else. Jay has gone to work as well today after Liam has reassured her that it is okay and the girls and Louis are at school until noon and so the boys can relax for a little while.

It is half past nine when Zayn’s phone buzzes and when he pulls it out and reads the text his eyes grow wide.

“What is it?” Harry, who has seen his boyfriend’s expression, asks and Zayn silently hands him the phone.

Please come and save me! I’m in the bathroom on the first floor. Lou x

“Let’s go,” Liam instructs after he and Niall have also read the message and so the boys quickly leave the house.

Luckily the town isn’t too big and so it’s not very hard to find the school. They are all running because they don’t know if Louis is hurt or not. Once they reach the building they quickly run up the stairs and search along the hallway for a bathroom.

“There it is!” Niall yells and points at a door a few meters away and so they run even faster before Harry pushes the door open.

Tears start forming in Liam’s eyes when he sees Louis sitting on the floor. His hair is wet and there is something inside of it but he can’t tell what it is and doesn’t want to ask. Louis’ eyes are swollen from crying so much and the boy is still sobbing when they sink down next to him.

“Shh it’s okay,” Harry quickly tries to calm Louis down and pulls the boy close to his chest, not caring that Louis is smearing this gross thing from his hair into his shirt.

“You’re okay now. Do you need a doctor?” Zayn questions and Louis looks up at him with sad eyes before he shakes his head. He looks around to find his bag but can’t see it and so he simply looks back at Zayn and mouths the word ‘home’, hoping that older boy will understand him.

“Do you want us to take you home?” the raven haired boy asks and Louis nods his head.

After a few more minutes he gets up with the help from Harry and Niall and then they take him out of the school. At this moment Louis doesn’t know that this is the last time that he is leaving his school because he won’t be coming back ever again.


End file.
